


We'll be your family.

by shortness1029



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Bashing, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Eating Disorders, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Good Blaise, Good Severus Snape, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Ordering Bashing, Recovery, implied past sexual abuse, mention of suicidal thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: Harry is falling a part. Blaise and Severus are there to put the pieces back together and be his family when he has no one else.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My work does not have Beta all mistakes are my own :)

Blaise Zabini walked into the bathroom. He could hear someone throwing up. He didn't say anything to whoever was there. He walked quietly to where the sound was coming from. He looked and saw black messy hair. 

“Potter, are you okay?” Zabini asked. 

“What does it matter to you?” Harry snapped. 

“Potter I'm not that mean of person that I wouldn't care if something was wrong with you.” He said. 

Harry felt himself starting to break down. “Blaise I can't do this anymore, I can't be 'The boy lived' anymore.”

The Slytherin sat down next to him. “It'll be okay.” He pulled the raven haired boy into a hug. “Why are you so thin. Harry I can feel your spine through your shirt?” 

“Please Blaise don't tell anyone, my 'family' doesn't feed me very much when I'm there. But when I'm here I don't let myself eat very much or make myself throw up because I feel like it's the only thing I have control over. I really don't know why I'm telling you all this” Harry said looking at the down at his lap. 

He could feel the tears starting to roll down his face. The Slytherin took his thumb and wrapped the tears from Harry's cheeks. 

“Is there more that?” He asked looking worried. 

“There's so much more, that I've never told a soul” 

“Let's go back to my room and we can talk more.” Blaise said. 

“Are you sure you want to be seen with me?” 

“Harry I don't care what people think. You need someone to talk too and I'm more then willing to listen.” Blaise stood up, he helped Harry up from the floor. The Gryffindor could feel his legs giving out. Before Harry could hit the floor, Blaise grabbed his waist. “You need to eat when you get too my room.” Blaise said. 

“I have my cloak put it over us and no one will see us.” Harry said. 

The taller man picked up Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around the taller man's neck. Blaise put the cloak around them so no one would see them. 

*****

It didn't take them long to get Blaise's room. He pulled the cloak off them as they went through the door. He sat the younger man on the bed. Blaise sat down beside him. 

“I know it's late but you need to eat something and keep in down.” He said quietly. 

“Just soup and tea would be fine.” Harry said. 

The taller boy called an house elf. The house elf brought Harry food. Harry ate as much as he could and that wasn't very much. 

*****

He could feel himself starting to get sick. “I feel really sick. I need to use your bathroom.” Harry whispered. 

“It's right through that door.” He said. 

“Thanks” Harry said. 

He could hear Harry being sick. He walked into the bathroom and got a cool wet cloth. He got down behind the curly hair boy and put the cloth on his forehead for him. 

“Thanks” Harry leaned over the toilet to throw up again. 

Zabini wrapped his arms around the younger man to hold him up. “You're burning up, maybe we should go to the hospital wing.” Blaise looked concerned 

“No please don't take me there.” Tears were rolling down his cheeks.

“Okay I won't but please tell me what's wrong so I can help.” The taller boy said. 

Harry lifted up his shirt, there were marks over all his back and they hadn't been healed at all. 

“Who did this to you?” He asked. 

“My 'family' Albus keeps making me go back them even thou he knows they abuse me.” Harry said tearfully. 

“Is there anyone you trust that can help?” 

“Yes.” Harry said quietly has he put his shirt back down. 

“Tell me who it is and I'll go get them.”

“I trust Snape.” Potter said. 

“I'll go get him. You can lay down if you want too.” Blaise helped Harry to the bed. “I'll be right back.” 

*****

Blaise ran down the hall. When he got to Snape's classroom he didn't even knock before he ran into the room. 

“Mr. Zabini, it's rude not too knock before entering a room.” Snape said. 

“I'm sorry but it's an emergency. I found Potter in the bathroom throwing up. I brought him back to my room so he could eat and he throw up again. Than his face was burning up. He lifted up his shirt and showed me marks on his back. Harry is being abuse. Please help him.” Zabini had panic look on his face. 

Snape got up so fast that almost knocked over his chair. “Take me to him now.” 

*****

They went to the young man's room. Harry was asleep on the bed. They quietly walked over to the bed.

“Wake up Harry.” Snape said quietly. 

The young man slowly woke up and sat up on the bed. The professor sat down next to him. 

“Blaise told that you've been sick lately. I can help if you let me.” Snape said gently. 

“Okay” Harry whispered. 

“Can you pull your shirt up and lay on your stomach on the bed please.” 

The Gryffindor did as he was told. Snape touched his back, Harry jumped and started to have a panic a little. Blaise came around the bed, he sat next to Harry and started to run his fingers through Harry's hair. 

“It'll be okay. It's just Snape he won't hurt you. I promise no one will ever hurt you again Harry.” He said gently. 

“I'm scared.”

“I know you are but I'm right here.” He took the smaller boys hand and rub his thumb on it to help him relax. 

The older man ran his ward over Harry's bad. Harry felt a warm feeling. He felt himself relax a little because most of the pain was gone. The younger man sat up and pulled his shirt back.

*****

“Okay Harry I think we need to talk about how you got all of these injuries.”

“It's okay. Someone that can help needs to know what's going on. I know there is more then what you're telling me Harry. I can see it in your eyes.” He said. 

Harry looked at his lap. “Professor I've been abused for years by my 'family'. They hardly feed me, they make me sleep in a cupboard under the stairs. When my aunt and cousin are out my uncle. He touches me, they also hit me.” He couldn't even look at the two man in the room. 

“Harry what do you mean your uncle touches you?” The older man asked softy. 

Harry started to cry. The other boy didn't even think about Snape being there. He pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly against his chest. He buried his face into Blaise chest crying. Snape moved closer to the boys. 

“I didn't mean to upset you Harry.” He said softly. 

“I know you didn't mean too, it's just overwhelming. No one has ever cared about what happened to me.” Harry said still crying. 

“I'm sure Albus cares.” Snape said. 

“No he doesn't, he knew that I was being abused. He knew all of it and he never took me away from them. I begged him to let me live with Sirius but he wouldn't let me once he passed I asked if I could live with Remus but he said I wouldn't be safe. Please Professor don't make me go back there. I'll die if I have to stay there. They'll kill me or I will kill myself.” Harry said. 

“Harry have you tired to kill yourself before?” Blaise asked almost crying. 

“Yes” was all that Harry said. 

He pulled up his sleeve and took the glamour charm off of his arm, there cut marks up to his elbow. Severus pulled the young man off of Blaise lap and wrapped him into a hug. 

“Oh Harry. I swear if I would have known I would have helped you years ago.” Snape said softly to the young boy. 

“Professor can I stay here with Blaise if he doesn't care?” 

“Yes Harry you may stay here as long as you want too. I'm going to try to get you out of that house also but we'll talk more about that tomorrow. Both you need to get some sleep.” Severus said. 

“Thank you for everything Professor” Harry said quietly. 

“Call Severus when we aren't around other people” He said. 

*****

“I'll walk you out Severus.” Blaise said. 

“If he needs anything during the night have an house elf come get me.” The Professor said. 

“I will. He is going to get better?” 

“I don't know but if I have my way he will.” The older man said. “You need to get some sleep Blaise you look just as tired as Harry at this point. I'll be back in the afternoon to talk to you all about what the plan is going to be.” Snape said. 

“Goodnight Severus.” Blaise said. 

*****

Blaise walked into his room and saw Harry with his knees to his chest crying. He sat down next to him. “Harry, aren't you part of the Order. Why aren't they helping you?” He asked. 

“They don't believe that Dumbledore would do anything wrong. He is like a God to them.” Harry said. 

“I'm sorry. What happened between you, Weasley and Granger?” He asked gently. 

“Do you remember in 4th year when my name was put into the cup?” Harry asked. 

“Yes I do and I don't believe you asked anyone to do it for you.” He said. 

“Well glad you do because they didn't and they still don't the only reason they helped kill the Dark Lord was because the order asked them too. They were never really my friends, the only true friends I have in the order is Snape, Bill and Charlie Weasley. Remus was always good to me but he was killed in the final battle. Bill and Charlie both work out of the country and they never come around their family because they don't get along. Sirius died also so I have really don't have anyone. Why do you care so much Blaise?” 

“Because I understand what's like not have anyone and to be abused. Snape is the only person who knows what about to tell you. My mom has been married 6 times all of the guys have abused me in some way. I finally told my mom last year, she said I was lying and that she didn't want me anymore. This past summer I stayed at Prince Manor with Snape. He took me in when no one else would and Harry he is going to take you in also.” He said. 

“I'm so sorry Blaise. I guess we are a like then I ever though we would be.” Harry said softly. 

“We should get some sleep. I'll sleep in the floor.” Blaise said.

“No you don't have too unless your not comfortable sharing a bed with me.” 

Blaise just smiled at Harry. “I'm fine sharing a bed with you. I just wasn't sure if you would be okay with. You need get some clothes.” 

He called an elf and asked him to get Harry's things from the dorm. The house elf came back with all of Harry's stuff. They both changed their clothes and laid down to go to sleep. 

“Thanks for letting me stay with you. I really means a lot to me.” Harry said. 

“Well that's what friends are for.” Blaise said with a smile. 

“Do you really mean that?” The raven haired boy asked. 

“Yes I mean whole heartily. Now let's try and sleep.” 

*****

Blaise was woken up by a scream. He grabbed his wand off of his nightstand. He finally realized that Harry was having a nightmare and bad one at that. 

“Harry you need to wake up. Harry come on wake up it's me Blaise you're having a nightmare. Please wake up.” He said gently. 

Harry shoot up and looking around scared. He finally realized where he. He looked up at the Blaise and started to cry. 

Blaise pulled the scared boy into his arms and started rocking him. “What happened in your nightmare?” He asked softly. 

“My uncle he got a hold of you. Blaise he hurting you because you were with me and you wouldn't hand me over to him.” He cried into Blaise's neck. 

“It's okay, I'm right here. I'm never going to let anyone hurt again.” 

“Blaise please don't let go of me.” He said almost in whisper. 

The Slytherin kissed Harry's head. “I'm not letting go of you. I never will.” 

“Thank you.” Harry said. 

“Now let's lay back down because Snape is coming to see us later.” 

They laid back down. Harry laid his head on Blaise's chest. The taller man wrapped his around around Harry. They both fell back asleep. Harry didn't have anymore nightmares that night. 

*****

They didn't wake up in time for breakfast because they had late night. Blaise heard a knocked on the door. He got up and answered it. 

“Why weren't you at breakfast?” Snape asked. 

“Sorry we had a long night. We talked a little more after you left then Harry had a nightmare at one point. He's still asleep. I didn't have heart to wake him up yet.” He said quietly. 

“It's okay. Blaise I've never seen you so upset about something before.” 

“We have been through the same things. He has no friend the closed thing had to friends up till yesterday are Bill and Charlie Weasley. Harry told me that he doesn't get to see them much because they both work outside of the country. Sev we're all that Harry has at this point and we have to help him. Please can we take him home with us this summer. He's of age so he can just say that he wants to go with us or not.” Blaise said softly. 

“Blaise this going to be one hell of fight with the Headmaster. Are you ready to have Harry's back no matter what?” 

“Yes. Sev for some reason I would do anything for Harry.” Blaise said. 

*****

They walked into the bedroom. Harry was sitting up on the bed. Blaise and Severus sat down on the bed next Harry. 

“I brought you some food.” 

“Thanks Severus.” Harry said quietly. 

“We need to talk about where you going this summer.” The older man said. 

“I heard you all talking outside the room. Please let me stay with you Sev. I'm scared to go back. Blaise don't make me go back please.” Harry pleaded. 

Blaise couldn't even say anything, he felt the tears rolls down his face. He took Harry's hand and held gently. 

“You'll never go back to the house. I will fight for you Harry. You're of age now you can tell the headmaster that you want to stay with myself and Blaise.” The older man said.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaise and Harry hang out in the livingroom area most of day just talking and studying until Severus came to get them to go see the Headmaster. 

“What's it like living with Snape?” Harry asked. 

“He is really nice, understanding, anytime you need someone to talk he'll take the time for you no matter what he is doing. He'll protect you till the very end because you'll be family. I mean I think you maybe family to him already. I've never seen the man move so fast.” Zabini said. 

“What you mean, he wasn't mad that you went into his room at like midnight?” 

“No he wasn't. He got up so fast that he almost knocked over chair.” The dark haired young man said smiling. 

“Can I tell you something?”

“Of course after last night you can tell me anything.” Blaise said with a smile. 

“Well I um.” He said softly. 

“Harry it's okay. I know you're nervous but I got your back.” Blaise took Harry's hand. 

“I think I'm gay” The Gryffindor said looking down 

“Okay, it's not a big deal. I'm gay too and it's really normal in our world to gay or bi, so it's no biggie” He smiled. 

“When did you realize that you were gay?” The raven haired boy asked. 

“It was around 3rd year, there was someone I like and I still do like.” Blaise said nervously. 

“It is Draco?” The shorter man asked. 

“Oh no not at all. Draco is too full of himself. Plus I don't think that boy could stay faithful to save his life” He said while laughing. 

“I like someone also but I never knew how to tell him.” 

*****

Severus knocked on the door. Blaise got up and answered the door. Harry stood up and walked over to the door. 

“It's time to go see the Headmaster Harry.” 

“Can Blaise came with us?” The young man asked. 

“Yes he can come with us. Now let's go get this over with.”

Harry leaned into Blaise. “I'm really nervous Blaise.” Blaise took Harry's hand and held it. 

*****

Severus looked at the two boys and just smiled. “Lemon Drops” The professor said. 

Blaise could fell Harry shaking already. “Sev Harry is shaking really bad.” Blaise said quietly. 

Snape turned around to look at Harry. “Hey it's going to be okay. We're here for you.” He said gently. 

“Thanks guys” Harry said softly. 

“What can I do for you Severus?” Albus asked. 

“We need to talk about Harry and where he will be staying this summer.” Snape said coldly. 

“He will be staying with his family.” The older man said. 

“No he won't be. He will staying with Blaise and myself. He isn't safe in that house anymore. Harry is of age and he can leave there.” He said. 

“I won't let him.” Albus said. 

“You won't let me? Are you crazy, you know for a freaking fact that they treat like dirt and you never stopped it!” Harry said. 

They could feel Harry's magic starting to go crazy. Things where starting fall off the walls. Blaise grabbed Harry and pulled him into hug to help him calm down. 

“You're okay Harry. I got you.” Blaise whispered. 

“Headmaster Harry will not be going back to that house. He's 17 and he has told both Blaise and myself that he wishes to stay with us. You will not and can not stop him.” Snape said calmly. 

“Headmaster if you even try to make me go back. I will leave this school and never come back. I will make that everyone knows what happened to me and how you didn't help me at all. They will also find out about how you left on a door step in October in the cold.” Harry said coldly. 

“He did what?” Blaise and Severus said at the same time. Both Snape and Blaise asked looking like they wanted to kill. 

“Yup he left me as a baby in October by myself in the cold overnight.” He said. 

Snape was about to lose it. “Are you crazy old man? You could have killed Harry doing that. I'm close to quitting and taking the boys with me.” He said angrily. 

Harry was so mad that he was crying at this point. Severus could feel Harry's magic getting stronger the madder the young man got. 

“Can we just leave Professor. Harry is getting really upset.” Blaise said softly. 

“Headmaster, you are not to talk to Harry with out me and I will be talking to Lucius about talking to the board about you. Now let's go boys.” Harry and Blaise followed him out of the headmaster's office. 

****

When they made it back to the room. Harry couldn't handle it anymore, he slid down the wall. 

“Please don't let Dumbledore take me away from you guys.” Harry was sobbing at this point. 

Snape sat on side of Harry and Blaise on the other side of him. Severus pulled Harry into a hug. “Sweet boy no one will take you away from us ever. Harry your mom asked me to take care of you before she passed and I will do it until my dying day no matter what.” Snape softly. 

Harry laid his head on Snape's shoulder. “Thank you so much. You have no idea how much this means to me.” 

“I think might understand a little.” Blaise said with a smile. 

“You're far to sweet to be a Slytherin Zabini.” Harry said. 

“I could say the same about Sev.” Blaise said while smiling. 

“Hey you better not tell anyone how nice I can be. I don't want the others to know I'm a softy.” He said smiling. 

“I think I'm going to lay down for few. I'm really tired.” Harry said. 

“Okay I'm going to stay out with Sev to talk for few and when you get up you have to eat okay for me.” Zabini said. 

“I will. I promise I really do want to get better.” Harry said. Harry hugged Snape and Blaise before leaving the room. 

***** 

“I can you tell you something?” Zabini asked Severus. 

“Blaise you can tell me anything you know that.” 

“I think I'm falling in love with Harry. Like actually falling in love hard.” He said. 

“I know you are Blaise I can tell. I have never seen you look at someone like you look at Harry.”

“What should I do?” Zabini asked. 

“He's been hurt by many people who should have cared for him. Take it slow with him and just talk to him.” 

“I think I'm going to lay down before dinner, I think we are going to stay here for dinner.” Blaise hugged the older man. “Thanks Dad.” Blaise said with smile. 

“You just called me dad.” Snape said in shock. 

“If you don't want me to call you dad I won't.” 

“No it's fine, I actually really like it. I means a lot me too.” Snape hugged Blaise tight. “Now go lay down. I can tell you're tired.” 

*****

Blaise laid on the bed next to Harry. The raven haired boy cuddled close to the Slytherin. Blaise put his arm around him and pulled him close. He kissed Harry's temple before closing his eyes.

“So tell me who that guys is that you like.” 

Finding all of his Gryffindor bravery he looked at Blaise. “It's you, it's always been you.” 

Blaise sat both of them up. “Do you mean that Harry?”

“Yes of course I mean it. I never would lie about liking someone.” Harry smiled at Blaise. 

“Harry, I like you too. You're the one I've liked for years.” Zabini said. 

“Blaise I can I maybe...” 

Before Harry could even finish what he was saying. Blaise pulled Harry closer to him and kissed him. Harry kissed him back. Blaise deepened the kisses. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck. They pulled a part, 

“Wow” Harry said. 

“I know” Blaise said with a goofy smile. 

“We should go to dinner. I'm actually really hungry.” 

“Do you wanna eat here?” 

“No let's eat in the Great Hall.” Harry said.

“Lets go.” Zabini said. 

*****

Harry took Blaise's hand as they walked to the Great hall. When they walked into the Great Hall everyone stopped talking and was looking at them. Blaise looked at Harry and smirk. He pulled the Gryffindor closer to him by his waist. 

“Trader!” Ron yelled. 

Blaise turned and looked at the red head. “Shut it Weasley. You never really cared about Harry so why would matter to you who he's with?” Zabini said calmly. 

“Harry should have been with me!” Ginny said. 

“Ginny are you really that dumb, I have never liked you like that way ever. I'm gay get over it.” Harry said. 

They sat the end of the Slytherin of the table. Harry sat closely to the taller man. Blaise gently squeezed Harry's hand as he smiled at the younger man. 

“Can I sit with you guys?” 

“Sure you can sit us, Pansy.” Harry said with a smile. 

“Thanks, I wanted to say I'm sorry for I treated you before the war. I don't believe like that anymore.” She said. 

“It's okay we all make mistakes.”

“You guys look good together. It's nice see you smile Blaise and I mean a real smile.” 

“Thanks. I feel truly happy.” He pulled Harry close. 

“So Harry where are staying right now?” Pansy asked. 

“Well right now I'm staying in Blaise's room with him. No one really seems to care. Professor Snape said I could and no one has gone up against him about it.” 

“Do you think I could come to the common room with you guys, so we get to know each other?”

“I really like that idea.” Harry said. 

“Harry you need to eat remember.” Blaise whispered. Blaise put a little food on Harry's plant for him. 

“Hello Harry, how are you doing?” 

Harry looked up from his food and saw Luna. “I'm good, how are you and Neville doing?” 

“We're good. He wanted to come over and sit with you but someone told him that you didn't like him.” Luna said. 

“That's crazy I've never not liked him. Who told him that?”

“I know. I told him that you weren't mad or anything. It was Ron that told him that over summer.” She said. 

Harry got up and walked to the Gryffindor table. “Neville why don't you come over and set with us?” Harry asked. 

“Are you sure? I was told that you didn't like me because you didn't write to me.” 

“I'm sorry Neville. I was very sick this past summer. I'll explain later I promise. Now come sit with Blaise, Pansy and myself.” 

They walked back to the table together. Harry sat back down beside Blaise. Neville sat beside Luna that Pansy on her other side. 

“Neville this Pansy and this Blaise my.” 

“I'm his boyfriend.” Blaise said. 

“I don't know if I can eat this much.” Harry said quietly. 

“Can you try for me?” Blaise asked. 

“Okay but please don't get mad if I get sick later.” 

“I won't love. I promise.” Zabini kissed Harry's temple. 

Harry ate was able to eat half his food. He didn't talk very much but he listened to his friends talking to each other. 

“Can we go back to our room?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, we can go back. Do you guys wanna come back with us?” Blaise asked. 

“Yes that would be nice.” Luna said. 

*****

They got up to start walking out. Ron stood up and pulled out his wand. Before he could even point it at Harry, Blaise had wand pointed at Ron face. 

“Try anything Weasley and you will regret the day you were born.” The Slytherin said. 

Harry stood there in shock. He felt someone squeeze his arm to let him know that it was okay. Blaise walked back over to his boyfriend. He pulled him into a hug. The younger man could that that his boyfriend was actually a little freaked out by what just happened. 

“I'll be okay.” He whispered. 

“Let's head back our room with our friends.” Blaise said as he pulled away. 

Blaise wrapped his arm around Harry's waist. Neville linked his arm into Luna's, Pansy linked her arm into Luna's other arm. 

*****

They walked back to room. Blaise sat on the loveseat, Harry sat next to him. The others sat on the bigger couch together. 

“So why didn't you write me this summer?” Neville asked. 

Harry took a deep breath. Blaise took his hand and held it. “Nev, I wasn't aloud to write anyone at all. My uncle would have beaten me to death. He has been abusing me for years, they wouldn't feed me for days and I use too sleep under the stairs in a cupboard.” He said quietly. 

“Oh Harry, are you okay?” Pansy asked. 

“I'll be okay now that I have you guys. Dumbledore was going to try and send me back there but I told him no and Snape said he would take me in.” He said. 

It was starting to get late and Harry was starting to get very tired. “I think I'm going to head to bed, Blaise do you wanna come?” He asked. 

“Yeah I'll come with you love.” Blaise said with smile.

Everyone said goodnight to each other and went back to their dorms. 

*****

Harry and Blaise went to their room. They both changed into their sleep wear. Harry watched Blaise get take off his shirt. 

“You like what you see Potter?” He asked smiling. 

“Maybe I do Zabini.” Harry said back. 

He walked over to the taller boy and wrapped his arms around his neck. Blaise pulled Harry as close to him as he could. Blaise run his hands down Harry's side. 

“Blaise I've never let anyone touch me this way before. I've always been too scared.” Harry whispered. 

“I'll only do what you want me too. If you get scared tell me stop no matter far we've gone and I'll always stop.” He looking Harry in the eyes. 

“I know you would. I'm just not ready for that yet” Harry said quietly. 

“Harry that's fine. I'm also not ready to take that step either. We'll it take slow.” 

*****

Blaise got into bed and under the covers. He made room for Harry to lay down next to him. The younger man curled himself into his boyfriend. 

“So Blaise Zabini do you have a middle name?” 

“It's actually do it's Giovanni.” He said. 

“So you're Italian?” Harry asked. 

“Yes I'm half actually Italian, my real father was full Italian and my mother was from the UK.” He said with smile. 

“What happened with your dad?” Harry asked. 

“He just up and left one day when I was only 2 years old.” Blaise said. 

“I'm sorry.” Harry cuddled close to Blaise.

“It's okay. You're middle is James right?” The young Slytherin asked. 

“Yup, after my dad.” He made a weird face. 

“Is everything okay love?” 

“Not really. I know this is going to sound weird but I don't know if James is my actual dad. I mean I know that he passed when I was a baby but I don't feel anything when I think about him.” 

Blaise pulled Harry closer to him. “Maybe we should take to Snape about it, I know he was friends with your mum.” 

“You'll come with me right?” 

“Of course I will.” Blaise said. 

“We should go to sleep so we can get up and talk to Snape tomorrow.” 

“Okay love. Night.” The taller man placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips. 

“Night sweetie.” He said back with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

It was Sunday morning and the boys actually slept in. Harry woke up first took a quick shower. He put on a pair of jeans and a green tee. He called a house elf to bring them breakfast. 

“Sweetie you need to get up soon. I wanna eat breakfast before we go talk to Severus.” Harry said trying to wake up Blaise. 

“I don't wanna get up.” He said as he rolled back over and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. 

“Fine you asked for it.” He said with smirk. 

Next thing Blaise knew there was cold water being dumped on him. “Hey that isn't funny Potter.” 

“Well you should have got up when I told you too Mr. Zabini.” He laughed. 

He got up and walked into the bathroom and took a shower. He changed into black tee and jeans. 

Blaise walked over to the bed and sat down next to Harry as they ate breakfast. “Are you nervous about today?” He asked. 

“Yeah I actually am. Maybe we should get going.” Harry said. 

Blaise put his arm around Harry's waist. “Let go sweetheart.” Blaise said. 

*****

They walked to Severus's office together. Harry knocked on the door and waited for an answer. 

“You may enter.” Snape said. 

“Sev I need to talk too you something.” Harry looked down at the floor nervously. 

“Okay, what's bugging you Harry?” Severus asked. 

“I know you were friends with my mum.” The young man said. 

“Yes she was my best friend.”

“I need to know if they were parents” Harry said. 

“Why do you asked?” 

“Because I don't feel a connection to them.” Harry could feel like burn in eyes like he was about to cry. 

“Harry, they loved you very much.” Snape said. 

“So they aren't my parents?” The young man asked. 

“They blood adopted you Harry. You have their blood in you please listen to me. They loved you and don't let that change anything. They couldn't have a baby but you're their son.” Severus said.   
“Harry maybe you should sit down?” Blaise said. 

“Yeah I'll sit.” Tears were rolling down his face. 

“I'm sorry Harry maybe I shouldn't have told you but you have a right know.” Snape said gently. 

Harry cuddled closed to Blaise's side. The young Slytherin pulled Harry onto his lap and rocked him. 

“It'll be okay I promise love.” Zabini said. 

“This a lot to take in all at once.”

“I know it's a lot Harry but I'm here if you need to talk.” Snape said. 

“I don't feel so good. Can you use your bathroom?” 

“Love do you really feel sick or are you going to make yourself throw up?” Blaise asked looking worried. 

“I don't know.” He said to his boyfriend.

“Then let me come with you, okay?” 

*****

They walked into the bathroom. Harry put up a silencing charm so they could talk with out Severus hearing them. He sat on the floor. Blaise sat down beside the younger man. 

“Blaise I can't do this my whole life has been lie, all of it.” 

“I know love but you have people that love you so very much.” Blaise pulled Harry close to him and hugged him. 

Blaise helped Harry up off the floor. They walked him out of the bathroom and back to the room Severus was in. 

“Are you okay?” Snape asked. 

“Yes I'm fine. Just a little overwhelmed. Does Albus know that I am adopted?” Harry asked. 

“Yes he does.” 

Harry started to walk out of the room. Severus and Blaise looked at each other worried. 

“Where are you going Harry?” Blaise asked. 

“I'm going go have to nice talk with that old man!” Harry said bitterly. 

“Not with out with us.” Snape said. 

*****

“Lemon drops!” Harry yelled. 

“What can I do you for Harry?” Albus asked. 

“You! You knew I was adopted and you never told me!” 

“My boy didn't think it was something you needed to know.”

“Don't my boy me. How could you not tell me. How could keep that from me all these years?” Harry said too calmly. 

“It doesn't change that fact that James and Lily loved you and dead for you.” Albus said. 

“I know that. I'm not dumb. I'm tried for you and everyone else keep stuff from me.” He was shaking he could feel his magic losing control. 

“Blaise get him out here take back to room.” Snape said. 

“Come love, let's go back to our room and let Snape handle this.” The two boys left the Headmaster's office. 

“You have screwed up Albus.” Severus said. 

“How did he find that he is adopted Severus?” The headmaster asked. 

“I told him. He had the right to know. Now I'm going to check on my boys to make sure they're okay.” He said while walking out of the headmaster's office.


	4. Chapter 4

It was finally Christmas break and Harry was going home with Severus and Blaise. Blaise got up showered and dressed before he woke up his boyfriend. 

“Sweetie you need to get up so we can go eat before we leave.” 

“Blaise I don't wanna get up.” Harry whined as he buried his head into Blaise's chest. 

“Come on love, you have been doing good with your eating. You can't miss breakfast.” 

“Can we eat in here please don't make me go to the Great Hall.” Harry said. 

“We can eat here.” Blaise said. 

“Baby, we when we get home can I talk to you about something?” Harry asked.. 

“You know you can talk to me about anything.” Blaise kissed Harry softly. 

“Thank goodness the food is here. I'm actually really hungry.” Harry said. 

“Good I'm glad love.” 

Once they were done the house elf came and took away their dishes. Harry went to take a shower and changed. Blaise packed their bags from them while waiting for Harry. 

“We should tell everyone bye before we leave love.” Blaise said. 

“Yeah. Let's go see them.” 

*****

They walked out of their room to meet their friends. They met them in hall by the Great Hall. 

“Hey guys.” Harry said. 

“Hey how are you guys doing?” Pansy asked as hugged the boys. 

“We're doing good. Sorry we weren't at breakfast I really didn't feel like coming but I promise I ate.” 

“Good” Luna said. 

“I'm going to miss you guys.” Harry said. 

“We're going to miss you too.” Neville said. 

“You need to get going before you're late.” Blaise said. 

*****

Harry and Blaise walked into Severus's living quarters. They were waiting for the older man. Harry could tell that his boyfriend was nervous about something. 

“Harry. I need to tell you something.” Blaise said. 

“What it is love?” The young man asked. 

“I love you.” He said softly. 

“Do you really love me?” Harry asked. 

“Yes. The past 3 months have been amazing with you.” 

“I love you too.” Harry throw his arms around Blaise. “How do you think Severus will feel this?” 

“Feel about what Harry?” 

They turned around and saw Severus standing there looking at them with a smirk. 

“We told each that we love each.” Harry said quietly. 

“Good I'm happy for you too.” 

“Thanks dad.” Blaise said. 

“Are you boys ready to go home?” 

“Yes.” They said together. 

“We are going to floo to Prince Manor” Severus said. 

“Someone needs to go before me because I will fall flat on my face.” Harry said with a laugh. 

“I'll go first.” Blaise said. 

He floo through, then Harry. When Harry got through, Blaise caught him before he fell. 

“Thanks sweetie.” Harry said. 

Blaise leaned down and kissed Harry. 

“Hey you two. None of that with me in room.” Severus said while laughing. 

*****

“I'll show to our room love.” Blaise took Harry's hand led him up to their room. 

“Would you care if I went to talk to Severus. I just need to someone to talk too.” Harry said. 

“Go love I know something has been on your mind for awhile.” Blaise said.   
“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Blaise kissed his partner. 

“Do you know where Severus will be?” 

“He should be in his study. It's downstairs to the left you can't miss it.” 

*****

Harry walked out of the room and went downstairs. He took deep breath before knocking on the door. 

“Come in.” Severus said. 

“Hey. I wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Sure come sit down, would you like a drink?” Severus asked. 

“Can it be something fire whiskey?” He asked.

“Yeah I have feeling that we both might need it.” Severus said. He poured them both a drink. “Let's talk. Tell me what's wrong.” The older man sat on the couch next to Harry.

“I know we never really talked about some of the abuse but I can't hold it anymore. When you first find out you asked what happened and I know I told you a little but I'm ready to tell you more.” 

“Okay little one just take your time and stop anytime you want too.” Severus said. 

“They use to not feed me for days. I use to sleep in cupboard. When I turned 11 that's when my uncle started touching me. He didn't do anything else other then touch. I think he was scared if he did he could some how become a 'freak'.” 

“So he never raped you?” Severus asked gently.

“No he didn't but it still scares me.” He said quietly. 

“Blaise won't hurt you ever. He is a gentle soul that wouldn't hurt anyone unless he had protect someone.” 

“Thank you Uncle Sev.” He hugged the older man. 

“You're welcome little one.” He said with a smile. 

*****

Harry walked back up their room and sat on the bed next his boyfriend. 

“Blaise I need to talk to you about something.” Harry said quietly. 

“Okay. what's up sweetie?” 

“I would like to go farther with you but I'm scared.” He whispered. 

Blaise gather Harry into his arms. “It'll be okay. We can go as slow as you want. I won't hurt you ever. Remember I've been through it also.” 

Harry kissed Blaise. “I knew there was a reason I loved you. Do you think we can try something?” 

“Anything for you love.” Zabini said with a smile. 

“I want you to touch me, please.”

“I'll show what's like to be touched by someone who loves you and won't hurt you.” 

Harry smiled at his lover. “I'm ready.” 

*****

Blaise gently laid the younger man on the bed.“If at anytime you want me to stop please just tell me.” 

“I will baby. I promise.” 

Blaise leaned over his lover, he kissed him softly. Harry wrapped his arms around Blaise's neck and pulled him closer to him. 

“I love you so much.” 

“And I love you more then anything Harry.” 

He kissed his jaw and down his neck. He sucked a on Harry's collarbone gently. 

Harry moaned softly, “That feels so good.” 

“I'm going to take off your shirt is that okay?” He asked gently. 

“As long as you take off your shirt too.”

“How about you take mine off and then I'll take yours off.” 

Blaise pulled Harry's shirt off. Harry did the same. Harry run his hand down Blaise's chest. 

“Can I take your jeans off?” Harry asked softly. 

Blaise looked surprised. “Yeah. If you want too.” 

Harry reached down and undid Blaise's jeans and pulled them down. 

“Can I take yours off?” 

Harry bit his bottom lip.“Yes.” He whispered. 

Blaise took Harry's jeans off. Blaise kissed down his chest to his belly. He dipped his into Harry's navel. 

“Blaise please.” He arched off the bed. 

“Please what Harry. You need to tell me.” 

“Please don't stop.” 

Harry so hard that it hurt. Blaise took Harry's boxers off. He leaned over Harry again and kissed with passion. 

“I trust you and I wanna go all the way with you Blaise. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Blaise said kissing Harry again. 

Blaise wrapped his hand around Harry's hard cock. He started to move it up and down. Harry moan quietly. Harry could feel himself getting close. 

“Baby, if you don't stop I'm going to come.” Harry felt his lover's mouth wrapped him. “Oh gods that feels good Blaise.” 

Blaise's head moved up and down as he rolled his tongue around the head. 

“Baby pull away. Oh gods I'm going to come.” He panted. 

Blaise the warmness going down his throat. He moaned as he tasted his boyfriend. 

“I'm sorry I didn't mean to.” 

“Baby, it was amazing. Do you want to taste yourself?” 

“Yes” Harry whispered. 

He leaned over his boyfriend and kissed him. Harry opened his mouth to let his boyfriend in. The moaned as he tasted him. 

“It taste musky and salty at the same time.” 

“Yeah it does and I love it.” Blaise said. 

“Can we do more?” Harry asked. 

“Only if you want too love.” His lover said. 

“I want you feel you in me.”   
“Are you sure Harry?” 

“Yes I am sure.” 

*****

He kissed him again. He grab the lube out of the night stand. “I'm going to put one finger in first okay. Let me know if it hurts too much.” He slid one finger into the tight hole. He slid in and out a few times. 

“Blaise that feels so good, I never thought this could feel good.” He moaned. 

“Can you take another finger?” 

Harry just nodded. He slid the second on in. The taller boy started to scissor them gently. He finally slid a third one in. He heard his boyfriend moan quietly. He looked and saw that Harry's cock was getting hard again. 

“Do you think your ready?” 

“Yes I am ready for you.” 

Blaise opened Harry's leg a little more. He put lube on his hard cock. He place his dick at the entrance of Harry's hole. He began to slowly slid himself into Harry. Harry's moans almost pushed Blaise over the edge. Once he was all the way he stopped moving so his lover could adjust. Harry lifted his hips to show his lover that he could move. Blaise slowing started to move in and out. 

“Baby, your so tight, you feel amazing around me.” Blaise hit the sweet spot. 

“Oh god yes, do that again please.” Harry moaned. 

Blaise hit over and over again. He leaned over and kissed Harry. Harry wrapped his legs around Blaise's waist. 

“Blaise oh god, I'm going to come. Yes baby please don't stop. Go harder please.” 

Blaise started going faster and harder. It didn't take long until Harry come all of his stomach and chest. Blaise felt the tightness around him. It only took a few thrust before he felt himself coming. They rode out their orgasms together. Blaise gently pulled out of Harry and laid down beside the younger man. 

“That was amazing baby.” Harry said. 

“I know love. I'm so glad you trusted me.” He said.

“I love you Blaise Giovanni Zabini.” 

“And I love you Harry James Potter. Crap it's almost dinner time and we need to get cleaned up. I'm going to take a shower real fast.” The Slytherin leaned down and kissed his boyfriend. 

They both took a quick shower and got redressed. 

*****

They walked down to the kitchen holding hands. They had goofy grins on their faces. 

“I don't wanna what you two did together.” Severus laughed. 

He saw both of the boys faces get red. They sat down and started to eat dinner together. 

“Uncle Sev. I really wanna know who my real parents are. Is there away to do that?” 

“Yes little one there is but you know it might not like turn out the way you're hoping.” The older male said. 

“I know but I need to know who they are Severus.” 

Severus took Harry's hand. “We can do it tomorrow if you would like.” 

“I would. Blaise would you come with me too, please I know I'll need you.” He said with tears in eyes. 

“Yes, I'll be there for you no matter what.” 

“Harry you need prepare yourself that your actual parents maybe be dead also or they might be dark.” Severus said gently. 

“I know Uncle Sev.” 

“Little one I just don't what to see you hurt or take 10 steps back in your recovery because you're doing so well.” Severus said. 

“I promise if I get overwhelmed I'll come to you or Blaise.” 

“Love you look really tired why don't we go lay down.” 

“Okay yeah I think bed would be good.” 

Harry got up and hugged Severus. “I love you, thank you for everything you have done for me the past few months.” 

“I love you too little one. Now go try and sleep, I have a feeling tomorrow will be very long.” 

“Night dad.” Blaise said. 

“Night.” 

*****

Blaise and Harry went back to their room. They both changed into night clothes and laid down together. Blaise wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and pulled him closely. 

“Blaise I'm scared about tomorrow.” 

“I know you are love but Severus and I will be there for you all the way. No matter who your parents are.” 

“I love you so much Blaise. You are my world.” Harry kissed him. 

“I love you too. Now let's sleep some.” He kissed the younger man's temple.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaise and Harry got up the next morning and started getting ready. Harry looked at his boyfriend nervously. 

“Who do you think my mom and dad are?” Harry asked quietly. 

“I don't know baby but please remember that we love you very much.” Blaise said quietly. 

“I know you both do.” He said with smile. 

The two boys walked downstairs to meet Severus. He looked at them and smiled. 

“You ready go?” Severus asked. 

*****

Harry held on to Blaise and with a pop they were in font of Gringotts. Harry held onto Blaise's hand tight. He was so nervous about who his parents could be. 

“Mr. Potter what can we do for you.” Griphook asked. 

“Well I just found that I was adopted by the Potters and I wanting to know if you could tell me who my actual parents are.” Harry said. 

“Yes we can do that. Please follow me to my office.” 

They walked to his office and sat down together. Blaise and Severus sat on each side of Harry. 

“I will need a few drops of your blood Harry.” Griphook said. 

Harry gave him his finger for the blood. 

“Okay so there isn't anything fancy about this. I just have to go to James and Lily's vault and get your actual birth certificate.” He said. 

They sat and waited for him to come back with it. Harry's hands were shaking a little. 

“Hey look at me.” Blaise said. 

Harry looked up at his boyfriend. 

“It's going to be okay no matter what.” He said sweetly. 

Harry just nodded his head. He couldn't really talk because he knew he would cry the moment his mouth opened. 

*****

Griphook came back into the room. He handed the younger man the paper.“Here you go Mr. Potter. You just have to open it and read it.” He said. 

Harry looked at Severus nervously. The older man smiled at him. Harry slowly open it up. He looked down at it and started to cry a little. 

“Oh my god.” He whispered. 

“Harry are you okay?” Severus asked. 

“It's Sirius and Remus.” He said quietly. 

Harry started to cry a little. Blaise pulled him close to him and held him tight. 

“It's going to be okay Harry.” Blaise said gently. 

“Can we go home?” Harry asked. 

“Yeah, we can.” Severus said.

Blaise helped Harry up, he wrapped his arm Harry's waist. They walked out of the banks and with a pop they were back home. 

*****

Harry went to his room and changed into sweats and tee. He just wanted to be close to Severus. He walked to the study and knocked on the door. He heard Severus tell him to come in. He walked in and sat on the couch, he pulled his knees up to this chest. Severus sat down next to Harry and pulled him closely. 

“Are you going to be okay?” He asked. 

“They knew. I spend time with them and they knew and never told me.” He chocked out. 

“I know sweetie. I wish they would have told you.” He said. 

Blaise came in the room and sat next to his boyfriend. He held him close to his chest. He whispered sweet things to him to help him relax. Blaise knew that Harry was a sleep, he carefully picked Harry up and carried him to their room. He laid down with his boyfriend, he held him tight.

“I love you Harry.” Blaise said softly. 

“I love you too Blaise.” He said with a small smile.


End file.
